Nammu
}|height=200|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Goddess |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Gold |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Among the Aether (3) |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Oviya |shadeofcolor = Gold }} "Guided by the Holy Stars of Elysia! Beauty of the Goddess! Aether Goddess Ranger!" --Roll Call Nammu is the Gold Aether Ranger of the Aether Rangers (AKA Aether Goddess or Aether Ranger X: Gold). She is an apprentice Aether Sage of Elysia. Though her true identity is that of the Lost Aether Goddess of the same name whom was responsible for the creation of the Eidolons and the Aether Realms and the Aether Crystals. She is in possession of an ancient Aether Crystal which is housed directly in her soul. Character History Nammu was raised on the Isle of Istraea, on the Planet of Elysia. The Isle of Istraea was believed to be the spot where the Aether realms were divided centuries ago and the Aether Energy used to pool and condense into Aether Crystals and the place became known as a holy place to the people of Elysia, whom believed it to have been the home of the Holy beings whom created the Eidolons and split the Aether years ago. Nammu was found on the shore of the island when she was four and taken in by one of the Aether Sages at the Aether Temple of Asherah, where she was trained as an Aether Sage whom kept the temple and researched and studied the Aether, and channeled it's powers into use to protect Elysia. Many of the people on the Island believed her to be a reincarnation of the Goddess Nammu as she looked similar to the ancient paintings of the goddess depicted on murals in the Aether Gate Temple on the island, and her description in old scriptures, and had appeared to have come from the Aether itself, as no one could find where she came from, and she couldn't recall where she came from, The belief she was a reincarnation of the goddess came not only with the fact she excelled in her training as a Priestess, but for the fact she was able to create an Aether Crystal from her own soul at will. Power Rangers Aether Arc II: Aether Hunter ''"The Final Eidolon" Nammu is first seen briefly at the end of the episode, when she briefly appears before Tenshii after he has told the Rangers about the creation of the Frog Eidolon which Heket has been using against them. She doesn't speak and is only there for a second. "Among the Aether" Nammu is seen whenever the Rangers are transported to Elysia after their battle with Heket. She is with the Aether Sages, whom greet the Rangers and tell them about what they need to do in order to return. As the Rangers enter into the Aether Gate, she wants to go with them to guide them, but is stopped by Asceneth. However, She eventually feels herself being called into the Gate. She entered the Gate, and found herself in the Zenith Aether Realm breifly before her crystal teleported her from the Zenith Realm to Earth, where she witnessed the battle between Liam and Invidia. She offered power to Liam to help him; which allowed for him to summon and combine the powers of the Phoenix, Bear, Pegasus, Peacock, and Bull Eidolons to form the Aether Soul Megazord the Shining Guardian to battle against Invidia. She would later appear before Harmony, whom had recently defeated Heket's spirit to become the Aether Hunter Ranger. Nammu would give her the ability to summon and use the Frog, Scorpion, Butterfly, Sphinx, and her Siren Eidolon to form the Aether Soul Megazord: Shadow Hunter, allowing for Harmony to join Liam and defeat Invidia. Arc III: Aether Gold Identity Briezora recognizes the presence of the Aether Goddess's power, and becomes determined to hunt down the identity of the new Ranger in order to take her power and force her to join his ranks. With the Goddess's power under his control he could manipulate the power of the Aether Rangers and destroy them. The United Alliance persues the Aether Goddess as well, in order to find out who she is and why she had appeared on Earth; the Zenith Order and the Rangers are concerned her apperance may mean something big is about to happen. However both groups only have a vauge bit of informaton given to them through small bits of information. "Goddess with the Crystal Soul" Nammu gets taken into police custody when she gets framed for a robbery that had occured while she was near by--though she had nothing to do with it except had wound up with the stolen items in her possession. She tries to convince the police of her innocence, though they do not believe her. Eventually the case gets picked up by Richie Mendoza , a lawyer in Angel Grove, and the husband of the current mayor of Angel Grove Trini Kwan, the former Yellow Ranger. When Nammu tells him she is from Elysia he calls in the United Alliance telling them she is someone they might want to talk to. Before the Rangers can get there, Archerina and Gasket appear alongside a Cybershade and a hoard of Metalliwisps to capture Nammu before the Rangers arrived; knowing they had the right target this time. She transforms and becomes overwhelmed by the trio while trying to defend Richie. The Rangers arrive to help her, and fight. Archerina and Gasket fight breifly, but eventually retreat at the time as they recieve word from the Machine Empire of other business going on. After the battle, the rangers speak with Nammu who reveals her identity to them as a Elysian, and the Aether Goddess. She tells them how she ended up there, and decides to join them. Arc IV: Zeo Ranger Rescue During the Mission which the Aether Rangers go to rescue the Zeo Rangers, Nammu stays behind to defend the city alongside the United Alliance, Trey of Triforia and Joey. Arc V: Virus Containment Arc "Sweet Dreams" Nammu ends up getting dragged into a Sugar-coated nightmare trying to defend the Rangers from the Sugar Sleeper Cybershade, who is stealing people's souls through sugary treats, by making them fall into a deep sleep and making them living in a peaceful sweet-filled dream. As the only one able to enter into people's dreams, Nammu enters into the dreams of one of the victims and fights against the Cybershade one-on-one. Arc VI: Hope in Doubt "Ghost in the Machine Queen" Nammu faces off against Avaritia, Briezora's second in command General, whom has taken complete control over Senphonea after the apparent death of Karmelody. Nammu uses her ability of Mental Projection to appear inside of Senphonea's mind trying to reach the formerly good Machine Queen to try to get her to fight against the control of the Demon General and expel her from her mind. She's able to reach Senphonea and convince her to fight, and the two of them battle against Avaritia. Expelling her from their mind, Nammu fights against Avaritia, whom uses the power of her Nadir Crystal to transform into a monsterous form by devouring some of the extracted souls of those whom had been infected by the Pandora Virus. Nammu fights against Avaritia by herself. In Avaritia's last moments, when Nammu is recovering from the battle, and drained of energy, Avaritia manages to do a final surprise attack and tries to force her self into Naamu's soul to rip the Crystal from her directly. Naamu fights against Avaritia again, noticing that the Demon Queen has left her Nadir crystal unguarded. Nammu urges Senphonea to smash the crystal, though doing so might kill Nammu herself as well, as Avaritia would be destructing inside her own soul, which was her crystal. Though hesitant, Senphonea smashes the crystal. As Avaritia's soul destructs inside of Nammu's soul, Nammu is caught up in the blast, and she is severely injured and rendered unconscious as her soul is removed from her body and she disappears into the Aether. Senphonea takes Nammu's unconscious body and returns it to the Alliance, she is brought into the infirmary, though is believed to be dead. Senphonea stays with her to keep watch, agreeing to put herself under the custody of the United Alliance. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny "New Elysia" Nammu is waiting for the Rangers when they destroy the Shades which had been created from their souls, and brought to a realm separate from the two Aether Realms, where the Eidolons and Tenshii are. When they arrive they learn about Nammu's origin as the Aether Goddess. She tells them she can guide them all to the Zenith Realm, but in order to defeat Briezora they will need the power of everyone's Aether Crystals including the ones which have been created by their souls, in order to overcome the great power of the Demon. Nammu, the Aether Rangers, the Eidolons, and the Zenith Order Rangers make their way to the Zenith Aether Realm and to the temple, where they find it has been overtaken by the Shadows of the Nadir Realm and Briezora's armies. The teams use their power to morph, and battle their way towards Briezora for one final show down. "Epilouge" After the battle Nammu, returns to her body. She decides to return to Elysia; deciding to use her power as an Aether Priestess to make Elysia a member of the United Alliance; acting as the representative and also the leader of the organization. She, Tenshii, Jinnai and the Zenith Order work together to bring peace and protection to Elysia and the Aether Realm. Occasionally she still visits Earth and remains close with her fellow Rangers. Ranger Form(s) Aether Ranger Gold More commonly known as Aether Goddess, and sometimes known as Aether Ranger X (10) Gold, and Aether Gold. Projecting part of her soul from her body in crystalline form, Nammu is able to unlock her powers of the Aether Goddess and transform into Ranger Armor. '''Abilities' * Astral Project/ Soul Transference - Can project her image/consciousness into the souls and dreams of others. * Aether Speak - Can hear and communicate with the Aether energies, and the Eidolons. Arsenal *Aether Crystal *Goddess Scepter Zords * Goddess Eidolozord * Shadow Aether Soul Megazord *With Others* Character Trivia *Height: 5'4" Other Trivia *Originally, Nammu was not intended to be a character, it wasn't until the first five chapters had been written and published in which the author decided to create a 10th Ranger, in order for the team to have an even number of rangers on the team. **This was mostly for the purpose of the idea of having the Two Megazords from the Eidolons. One of the Megazords would have only comprised of four Eidolozords, while the other would have composed of five. So in order to have the two Megazords have the same number of Eidolons, a Tenth Eidolon was created. **This also created a gender balance on the team, where there are five female Rangers and Five Male Rangers. *Nammu's name comes from the Sumerian Goddess Nammu. *The Ranger Suit of the Gold Aether Ranger is different from the other Eight Ranger's designs. The Helmet has more bronze lining, and the Visor design is different. The Suit does not have the bronze bracers on the arms. As well the Cape is longer than the other Aether Rangers. Category:Gold Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo